Forgotten
by Kosmic Kitty
Summary: Daisuke is walking home when he finds a lost girl. Who is she and where is she from? Why doesn't she remember anything? Why is her hair colour turquoise? Hints of DaisukeRiku and SatoshiRisa, has an OC. Discontinued
1. Prologue: Pain

Hey there, I'm Kosmic Kitty and this is my first fanfic I've ever published. So be nice, K? Have fun!

* * *

**Forgotten**

Um… this was inspired by Rave Master and a character from it named Elie, who is in a VERY SMIILAR situation. Just if it seems familiar. If you've never read or seen Rave Master, then you don't need to worry about that. It's a bit inspired by an X-Man, but I won't say who, or else it'll ruin the story…

Prologue

Pain

She slowly opened her eyes. Her body ached all over, and she winced. She sat up carefully, and looked around. She was sitting in the middle of a road, in the middle of the countryside. No-one was around, except for two bodies of a man and a woman, lying down. She was wearing a long sleeved jumper, trousers and gloves. "Where am I…?" she said out loud. Barely a second later, her heart felt like ice and her eyes widened and stared into space in realization. "Wh… who am I…?" She lifted her hands to her head. "I… I don't remember anything… who am I…?"

She heard footsteps behind her. She turned. It was a man with long brown hair pulled back in a high ponytail, his fringe hanging in front of his face. He was watching her with cold yellow eyes. "How did you survive?" he said roughly.

She was too scared to listen to him. "Do you know me? Do you know who I am?" She asked him desperately.

The man kept watching her. He brought up a hand that had a dagger placed in it. Blood red energy surrounded the blade. The man suddenly slashed with it across her view, and a slash mark flew at her. It made contact with her chest and flung her backwards, and blinding pain took up her mind. She cried out in agony.

"Aaaaaaaaaaah!"

She landed standing, but then collapsed, hurt and weak.

"I've done it. It's finally over," the man sighed, walking away the way he'd come.

"I… I'm still here…" She muttered quietly, her half-open eyes shutting. "But how could I survive that…?"

The world blacked out.

* * *

"Are they Ok?" … "No… I think they're dead…" … "What happened to them?" … "Who did this?" … "What strange colour hair that girl has." … "They look so innocent…"

Once again, she opened her eyes. A crowd of people were watching her and the other two bodies. Her turquoise eyes watched them in fright. She didn't know anyone.

"Excuse me," she said quietly, getting herself up. "Do… do you know me?"

The crowd were taken aback. "What?" said one woman.

"Please, could you tell me who I am?" she tried again.

"Oh! You poor thing!" The woman was suddenly on the floor with her, hugging her hard. "You don't even know who you are!"

Her body tensed. "Uh… does that mean you know me…?"

A man next to the woman shook his head. "We've never seen you before in our life."

She turned to everyone in the crowd, but all of them shook their heads.

This scared her. She pushed away from the woman and ran, sprinting fast along the road. She didn't know where it went, but she carried on running until she saw some houses. She went past them as well, running on and on. She got quite a way into the town, but then fatigue overpowered her. She fell to the ground, leaning against the wall of a building. She curled up with her arms on her knees and sobbed quietly. She didn't know where she was or who she was, and she was cold and frightened.

She would've fallen asleep if someone hadn't shaken her shoulder. She looked up into kind red eyes. "Are you Ok?"

* * *

Ooh, who could that be? laugh Are you enjoying it so far? I know it was short but I'm rubbish at prologues… Read & Review! 


	2. Chapter 1: Help

Hiya! I'm back! Thank you so much to all who reviewed, you've made me confident oh yeah, I forgot the disclaimer last chapter, here you are:

Disclaimer: I don't own any DNAngel characters, except . The dashes are the name of my character. Can't go giving it away!

Now, on with Chapter 1!

* * *

**Forgotten**

Uh… yeah, this was inspired by Rave Master and Elie and an X-Man… and all that…

Chapter One

Help

Daisuke was coming home from school as normal when he saw her. She was huddled behind a dustbin, her long turquoise hair trailing on the floor. She was wearing a jumper and a long skirt. Her face was hidden in her arms.

Dark was urging him to talk to her. _Come on, Daisuke. You know you want to._

"I don't know…" Daisuke replied uneasily.

_But she's in such a state! You _have_ to help her._

Daisuke sighed and walked over to her. He bent down and put a hand on her shuddering shoulder. She looked up immediately with scared eyes. They were turquoise like her hair, and were large and watery. Daisuke smiled reassuringly. "Are you Ok?"

The girl looked terrible. She didn't answer his question, but instead said, "Do you know me? Please say you do."

Daisuke frowned. "I can't say I've seen you before…"

That was the wrong thing to say. Her eyes filled with tears. "Why not…? Why doesn't anyone know me?" She burrowed her face back into her arms.

_Oh, now look what you've done. She's crying!_ Dark said mockingly.

Daisuke tried hard to ignore him. He lifted her back to her feet with a lot of struggle, and noticed she wore gloves. "Look… I'm very sorry…" he paused. "Uh… what's your name, anyway?"

The girl looked up from the ground, her eyes wide. "I… I don't know…!"

"Oh… oh Ok…" Daisuke looked at the front of her jumper, where there was a picture of a flower and the letters Y, U, R and I were printed.

Dark saw them too. _Hey, that spells… Yuri…?_

"Hmm… well it says Yuri on your shirt… is that your name?" Daisuke asked. When the girl didn't answer, he added, "Oh, well, you need a name, so I'll just call you that, Ok?"

The girl, now Yuri, nodded.

"Well… my name's Daisuke." Daisuke smiled. "So… do you know _anything_ about… anything?" he asked, not meaning to sound offensive.

Yuri didn't seem to notice. "No… not really…"

Daisuke sighed. "I guess you don't have anywhere to stay either, huh? Well, I suppose neither Mom nor Dad nor To-To will mind another addition to our 'family'…"

Yuri blinked twice and looked up. Her eyes brightened. "You… you really mean that?"

"Ah ha ha… yeah…" _I can't believe I just invited a girl home…_ he thought. _Although luckily I don't think she thinks of it like that…_

_Daisuke, stop thinking that way!_ Dark warned him spitefully.

"Where's your house?" Yuri asked him brightly.

"Oh, th-this way…"

* * *

Yuri had never been happier. Or at least she couldn't remember being happier. She walked by Daisuke with a spring in her step, just happy to know something. She now had a name and a place to stay.

"Here we are," said Daisuke at a gate. He opened it and let Yuri and himself in, then closed it again. He went up to the door, Yuri following, and knocked.

The door was opened straight away. A woman with hair as fiery red as Daisuke's was standing in the doorway. "Daisuke! Where have you been? We've been worried sick!" she said. Then she caught sight of Yuri. "Who's this? Who have you brought home?" Yuri felt a pang of sadness when she saw that the woman didn't know her either. "And what about Riku?" the woman continued. Yuri stared blankly, not having any idea who this Riku was.

"Ah… mom, this is Yuri," said Daisuke quickly, blushing slightly. "She doesn't have anywhere to stay, so could she stay with us? Please?"

Daisuke's mother raised an eyebrow, suspicion written all over her face. "Oh? Why's that? Don't you have a house to live in?"

Yuri's face fell. Daisuke's mother didn't have to be so mean about it. "No…"

"She… uh…" Daisuke was trying to explain the situation. "Mom, I think she's lost her memory."

Her memory? Of course! That was the thing that she hadn't had. When she had woken up those few hours ago, she hadn't had any memories. The things that made up who you were. Without them, you were nothing.

But now she had some.

The woman's face changed. "Oh, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to hurt your feelings, Yuri. Of course you're welcome here. Please, come in!" She moved back to allow them passage inside the house.

Yuri walked past her into the hallway, amazed but grateful at how the woman's attitude had changed so fast.

* * *

She was ushered into the living room and was asked to sit down. Then Daisuke sat down next to her, and his mother brought some other people in as well. When everyone was settled, she sat down as well. "Now. Everyone, this is Yuri, who will be staying with us until we find her family. Yuri, this is the Niwa household. I'm Emiko, that's my son Daisuke, my father, known to everyone as Grandpa, my husband Kosuke and To-To, our maid." She gestured to everyone in turn. "Now tell us everything you can about yourself that you remember."

Yuri told her what had happened so far – how she'd woken up, all the people, running away and meeting Daisuke. She carefully avoided the part with the brown haired man with the ponytail and the yellow eyes, not wanting to drag them into anything. "…and Daisuke offered for me to stay here, and here we are."

Kosuke nodded. Emiko smiled and said, "Ok. We luckily have a spare room for you to sleep in, so that's not a problem, and we have enough food. But we need to do something about school."

"Yeah," To-To agreed. "Yuri, do you know anything… _schoolish_?"

Yuri tilted her head to the side. "Um… I can read… I think…"

"Well, we'll test you. What does it say on… on the front of this book?" asked Emiko, picking a book up and passing it to her.

Yuri stared at it for a full minute. "A… Al… ice… Alice… I… In… Wo…Won… der… la… land…" she looked up, smiling. "Alice In Wonderland!"

Emiko and Kosuke looked at each other. "That'll have to do," Emiko said. "Can you write?"

She passed her a notepad, and Yuri scribbled unusually big letters onto the paper. "I… I'm sorry," Yuri apologized. "My writing seems to have gone with my memory…"

"Never mind," said To-To.

"I'll explain it to Daisuke's teacher," Emiko told her.

Daisuke caught on before Yuri did. "What…? You're sending her to _school_?"

"Huh? Me? School?" Yuri said, surprised.

Kosuke replied to both of them. "It's against the law not to send a child to school."

"Oh… oh, Ok…" said Yuri, a bit overwhelmed. But it seemed that she was going with Daisuke, so it would be at least a little better.

* * *

Yeah! I'm done! Did you like it? It's not very exciting yet, but every story has to have long-winded backgrounds! Next chapter will be more mysterious…

It sounds stupid for Daisuke's grandpa to be known as Grandpa, but I don't know his name! It's not my fault! Anyways, keep reading! R&R!


	3. Chapter 2: Dream

Hey there, people! I'm bored, so… I'm UPDATING! From now on it'll go a bit slower, K? I just had all these already written chapters, so I thought I might as well put them up! smile

Disclaimer: Kosmic Kitty owns nothing. Nothing except for Yuri, and that's it. Yukiru Sugisaki owns the rest.

Yuri: Why can't I read or write in this story? Do you like humiliating me or something? I'm actually quite smart!

KK: The key word there, Yuri, is _quite_.

Yuri: Why you little… runs at KK with giant hammer

KK: Be gone! aims spell at Yuri Yuri stops moving

Yuri: YOU FROZE ME! HOW COULD YOU!

KK: One word. Authoress powers. grins

Yuri: You idiot. That's two words.

KK: …

Right! On with Chapter 2!

**

* * *

**

Forgotten

Yeah, it's inspired by Rave Master's Elie and a mystery X-_Woman!_ hint hint

Chapter 2

Dream

Much later, Yuri lay in her bed, looking at the ceiling. She was wearing blue pyjamas which To-To had let her borrow, and Emiko had brushed her hair. She noted that it had been well cared for and wondered who'd done it, and why it was such a strange turquoise colour. Yuri had to admit it was a weird hair colour, but then the Niwa family had red hair. The Niwas themselves were very kind. She hadn't met Grandpa yet, but she was sure he was kind at heart, too.

The door opened. Yuri sat up straight, but it was just Emiko. "Just here to say goodnight," she whispered.

Yuri nodded and lay back down. "Thank you for letting me stay," she said as Emiko came over.

"You don't have to keep thanking us," replied Emiko.

"Mmm," said Yuri. "Goodnight, then, Emiko."

"Goodnight, Yuri." Emiko put her hand on Yuri's.

Yuri blinked in confusion. A feeling of pity was washing over her, making her feel sorry for something. It was coming from her hand… no, Emiko's hand… she jerked her hand away from Emiko's grasp.

Now it was Emiko's turn to blink. "What's wrong?" she asked.

The feeling had gone, and Yuri felt normal once again. "Nothing, Ms Emiko," she replied. "I'm just tired, that's all."

"Ok, then." Emiko stood up. At the door she smiled, and added, "Daisuke's at his friend's house. He might be late back." Then she went out and shut the door behind her.

Yuri put her hands behind her head and stared at the ceiling. She wondered if everyone felt like she did when they touched each other's hands. It was too weird, and Yuri was too tired to think about it. She snuggled down under the covers, and was soon asleep.

_

* * *

The world was black, but for some reason, Yuri could see herself. Tiny stars fell from the sky, golden and shimmering. She stumbled forward, blind in all the darkness._

_A black object floated own, and when Yuri held her hands out, it landed in them. It was a pure black feather, still smooth and neat. A bird's feather?_

"_Help… help me…"_

_Yuri looked around straight away. Not so far away, a body lay on the ground. A boy. His clothes were ripped and dirty, and he as covered in scratches. His eyes were shut and his spiky, fire red hair was wet. Yuri gasped._

"_D… Daisuke…?"_

_Kneeling beside him was a young man, his untidy violet hair falling over his face, which was buried in his hands. His shoulders were shaking, like he was crying.._

_Yuri began to run over to them, but they didn't seem to get any closer – in fact, they were moving further away. Tears spilled out of her eyes._

"_Daisuke, don't go! I'm coming!"_

* * *

Yuri woke sweating, pictures of her dream still flashing in her mind. "Daisuke!" she whispered, her eyes wet. She pulled off her cover and dashed over to where she had been told Daisuke was. "Daisuke! Please be Ok! Daisuke!" She pushed the door open – and stopped.

Daisuke's bed was empty.

"D… Daisuke…?"

"What's going on?" Emiko appeared behind Yuri, her eyes half-closed. "Yuri? It's one o'clock in the morning, honey. Why are you up?"

Yuri spun around to face her. "Where's Daisuke?"

"He's probably still… yawn… at his friend's house," answered Kosuke, who appeared next to Emiko.

"But it's so late!" Yuri looked back at the empty bed. "What if something happened?"

"Daisuke can take care of himself," said Emiko simply. "Now you'd better get to bed." She took Yuri back to her room against her will and tucked her up. "Please don't worry about him." She stroked her face, smiling.

Again, a feeling washed over her, but this time it was worry. That made sense, as Yuri was worried. But why hadn't she felt it before? Perhaps… perhaps the feeling wasn't hers, but was… Emiko's…

Emiko removed her hand, and the feeling vanished. "Goodnight." She shut the door as she left.

Yuri scowled. There was no way she'd be able get asleep now. Where was Daisuke?

* * *

At that moment in time, Dark was lying on the floor of the museum, his foot trapped under a fallen beam. The whole room was in ruins. Unfortunately for him, an uninvited guest had come to catch him, and he was determined to do it. But Dark had no idea who it was. It certainly wasn't Satoshi or even Krad. Neither of them had the right colour hair or the right hairstyle.

The guest's hair was brown and in a ponytail.

In his hand was a dagger with red energy around the blade.

"Can't we talk this over like civilised men?" said Dark while he tried to pull his leg free. He could hear Daisuke shouting in is head, mostly in anger. But Dark knew he was scared at heart.

The man's brow creased. He slashed his dagger across between him and Dark, and a red slash mark appeared and rushed at Dark. It hit his stomach and he cried out in pain. He flew backwards with the force, making his foot free. He hit the far wall. He cried out, and fell in a sitting position. His eyes wanted to stay closed.

He heard the man come over, and Dark realised that the man thought he was dead. He slowly opened his eyes, and looked up at him. He smirked at the man's confused face. "You don't get rid of me that easily." He shakily stood up.

"How did you survive that?" the man demanded harshly. "No-one has ever survived that attack. No-one."

"Well obviously, someone did," replied Dark. He whipped the Statuette from the nearby stand. "And I'll be going now." Wiz's wings appeared behind him, and in one swift movement he was out of the window and into the night.

* * *

Dark landed on Daisuke's balcony a few minutes later. He slid the door open and slipped into the room. He placed the statuette on a table, and then he noticed Yuri. She was kneeling by the side of Daisuke's bed, her head on her arms.

"Look, Daisuke. You have a visitor," he said.

_Yuri? What's she doing here?_

Dark shrugged. "Well, we'd better put her to bed. Don't want her to ask awkward questions." He gently lifted her up bridal style and carried her to her room. Then he laid her down in her bed. He pulled the covers up and kissed her forehead.

"Goodnight, Yuri…"

* * *

Yuri was asleep, but quite suddenly, in the middle of a dream of red flashes and shining blades, she felt a feeling of kindness. The images changed to a field full of white lilies, and she smiled.

* * *

Hi again! Thanks for reading! Thanks to all my reviewers - animelover, lil'killer, SesshomaruServent1, Shimmering Solitude, Shimmer of an Angel and Riku Harada - for reading this and reviewing! It means so much to me! sniff I'm going all teary eyed! R&R! 


	4. Chapter 3: Vision

Hey there, people! I changed a part in Chapter 2 because it didn't make sense. Just so you know. And I'm so sorry I keep updating the old chapters! It's because the stars, holds down on asterisk key, don't come up! Neither do dashes! It's so annoying! So anyway, will you forgive me? Please?

Dark: I don't think they'll forgive you.

KK: Huh? What are you talking about…?

Yuri: You heard. They're not gonna forgive you.

KK: Wha…? Of course they'll forgive me! speaks to reader Won't you?

Dark: If you say so.

Yuri: I don't know…

KK: Would you quit ganging up on me? I feel lonely.

Yuri: Aah! Poor Kitty! huggles KK and sobs I'll be your friend!

KK: I always knew you were nice! sob

Dark: sweatdrops

**

* * *

**

Forgotten

Do I have to put this every time? This was inspired by Rave Master's Elie and an X-Woman. Have you guessed who it is yet? You're free to guess when you review!

Chapter 3

Vision

Daisuke bit into his toast while he watched the TV. It was a school day, so he didn't want to be late. He was leaning on his elbows on the kitchen table. He was wearing his red pyjamas, which had buttons at the front and had sleeves that were folded up at the end.

Yuri appeared in the doorway, gasping, as if she had run a mile. She rubbed her eyes. "D… Daisuke…?"

Daisuke turned around and smiled. "Morning, Yuri."

What happened next was unexpected. Yuri leapt forward and grabbed his arm tightly, tears appearing in her eyes. "Oh Daisuke, I was so worried! Where were you last night? You scared me!"

"It's alright, Yuri! Don't cry! I was just at a friend's house really late, that's all!" replied Daisuke desperately.

"You… you were?" Yuri looked up. "But I thought… but I saw… you were so…" She shook her head. "I'm imagining things." She sat down next to Daisuke and took a piece of toast from his plate.

"Hey! That's my toast!" Daisuke protested.

"S-sorry!" Yuri apologized and immediately put it back.

_What a weird girl, Daisuke thought._ Luckily, Dark couldn't comment because he was asleep. Stealing the statuette was hard work.

Suddenly, Yuri stood up and pointed at the TV. "I don't believe it!"

Daisuke looked over at the TV. There were pictures of Dark on it, from when he had been out stealing. "What's wrong? It's just the Phantom Thief, Dark."

Yuri kept on pointing. "But he was in my dream! And so was you!" She turned her gaze back to Daisuke at this remark.

"Really? That's pretty weird. You've never met him," Daisuke said as he picked up his next piece of toast.

Yuri was now looking out the window. "There's someone there," she said, and rushed off.

Daisuke looked up, startled. How could she already be at his house? "No wait, Yuri!" he shouted after the girl. "That's…"

* * *

Riku hovered outside Daisuke's front door, her finger an inch from the doorbell. She stayed there for at least a minute.

"Argh! I can't do it!" she said aloud, bringing her hand down to her side. She had told Daisuke she would knock for him, but it was so damn hard! She turned to leave.

Then the door opened.

Riku turned her head sharply. In the doorway was a girl with long, messy turquoise hair and large eyes of a similar colour, about her age. She looked at her for a few seconds, then smiled. "Hey there! Are you a friend of Daisuke's?"

Riku went bright red. "What!"

The girl beamed. "My name's Yuri! I hope we'll be friends, too."

_What's that girl doing in Daisuke's house?_ Riku thought frantically. Then a second later, she thought, _why do I care so much…?_

Just then, Daisuke appeared next to Yuri. "R-Riku! How nice to see you…!" he said.

"Hey, Daisuke." Riku looked at him, expecting an explanation.

Daisuke realised what she was waiting for. "Oh! This is Yuri. She's living with us because she has amnesia."

Yuri blinked. "Am-nee-sha?" she repeated carefully.

"That's when you've lost your memory," Daisuke explained.

"Oh right. I see," smiled Riku, relieved that that was all it was. "Now we'd better get to school."

"Ok. Yuri, Mum wants you in the kitchen," said Daisuke. "See you later!"

"See ya!" shouted Riku.

"Bye!" Yuri shouted back. She waved at the door.

When Yuri was out of sight, Riku asked Daisuke, "Do you know anything about her?"

"Who, Yuri? Nope, nothing," he replied. "But she'll be starting school, tomorrow, I think. My mum told me to look after her."

Riku grinned. "I'll look after her as well. She'll need a friend."

* * *

Yuri walked back into the kitchen to see Emiko sipping coffee at the table. "What is it, Ms Emiko?" she asked.

Emiko smiled. "Today, we'll be going shopping. You need some new clothes and a uniform, you see. Then we'll go for a ride in the countryside." Emiko already had everything planned.

"A ride in the countryside?" said Yuri. "Why?"

"To see if we can find the two other bodies you woke up with."

* * *

At the shops, Yuri had picked out some nice clothing with Emiko's help. On the journey there she had worn a shirt and some trousers borrowed off To-To. She had changed into her new clothes – some jeans, a white t-shirt and a blue jumper – and she and Emiko were now riding the car through the green fields of the countryside.

Yuri loved it. "This is great!" she exclaimed while she was looking out the open window. She was sitting in the side seat.

"I'm glad you like it," answered Emiko. "Now, do you remember anywhere around here?"

Yuri looked around. "Not really."

"Then we'll keep going."

They drove for hours, but Yuri still didn't recognise the area where she had woken up. In the end, at around three o'clock, Emiko decided to head back. "They must have moved the bodies away," she pointed out.

By that time, Yuri had figured out that the two people were probably her parents. It made her sad to think that she might never find them. _Will I ever see them again?_ She wondered.

* * *

During the car journey home, she began to try and remember anything from her past. _Concentrate, concentrate…_

Then she saw something.

There was a figure standing on top of a high building, its cloak flapping in the wind. It was night time and it was dark, so Yuri couldn't see any details.

Then she saw herself. She was standing on a balcony, staring into the night. The figure then jumped up, and she, in the vision, stumbled backwards. Had she seen it?

Then, suddenly, the figure landed in front of her vision double. She could see that it was a tall man. He had brown hair tied in a high ponytail, and his fringe was hanging over his face, half-hiding his yellow eyes. Yuri's eyes widened as she realised who it was.

"Tonight," he said. He brought out the dagger with the red energy out from underneath his cloak. "You die."

* * *

Ha ha ha! Cliffhanger! Don't you just love them?

Dark: I thought you didn't like them.

KK: Well then, you thought wrong!

Dark: Are you sure is not because your readers want to know what happens when you write them?

KK: …I don't know what you're talking about.

Dark: Readers, I feel so sorry for you.

KK: And what's that supposed to mean?

Dark: Exactly what it says: Readers, I feel sorry-

KK: That's enough. I've got it already. So anyway, people, see you next chappie! And don't forget to RR!


	5. Chapter 4: School

Hey, I'm back! Bet you all wanna know what happens! But first I've gotta thank:

KDreams: I'm glad you think the story's cute. It's hard to picture her with turquoise hair, but keep trying!

Some Person: Yep, you guessed right! You win: a signed autograph by me! Nah, I'm kidding. But thanks for guessing! And I like blue, too.

Demonic archangel: Nice to meet you too. I've never seen the anime (sighs) it's all England's TV's fault!

Shimmer of an Angel: Why'd you take your story off? It was really good! It's so kind of you to offer that… offer. I should've emailed you about it, has it come yet? I didn't know cliffhangers had the power to kill people… (stores info for later use) you gotta survive!

Cleopatra2: I often wonder what will happen next, too… no wait, I'm the author! I should know! (sweatdrop) uh… you didn't hear me say that, Ok?

Here's Chapter 4!

**

* * *

**

Forgotten

Chapter 4

School

Yuri trembled. The man wanted to kill her. And that dagger, the one he'd tried to kill her with… she hated it so much. She wanted to close her eyes and stop watching, but something was causing her to continue.

Her vision double was walking backwards from the man. "I don't know how you survived my attack, but you won't this time," the man said. In a flash, he had slashed his sword at her double and made her fly backwards. He sneered. But then a black something hurtled at him, causing him to fall to the floor. The dagger skidded to her double's feet.

"Sorry I'm late," said a voice. "But the hero should always make a grand entrance."

* * *

Yuri snapped back into reality at that point. Someone was shaking her. She shook her head. Had that been a glimpse of her past?

"Yuri, honey. Wake up. We're home," she heard Emiko say from the driver's seat.

"Oh, right!" said Yuri quickly. She had been asleep. She opened the door and walked into the house, disappointment creeping on her. She was no closer to finding out who she was.

* * *

The following day, Yuri went to school. She walked with Daisuke and Riku, who thankfully didn't ask her anything about her past. She was wearing the school uniform - she didn't really like the school uniform much, but didn't complain. Emiko had tied her hair up in a ponytail as well.

At the school, she was introduced to the class.

"This is Yuri. She will be joining our class," said the teacher. "Please be kind to her, because she has a special condition." Yuri blushed – everyone was looking at her. "Yuri, please sit by the front, next to Riku."

Yuri walked over. _I wonder why Riku's sitting by herself,_ she thought. _Is she lonely?_

"Hi," smiled Riku, holding out her hand to shake. Yuri said hi back, and took her hand. Happiness flooded her mind, making her grin.

First was Japanese. Yuri struggled with the writing, especially with spelling, but with Riku's help she managed to write a few lines. She went through Geography with the same problems.

In ICT, she had trouble with the computer. She couldn't figure out what to do. The only part she found easy was using the mouse, but everything else was a nightmare.

Then they had Art. Much to everyone's surprise, Yuri was amazing. She could paint like she had been doing it for years. Daisuke stared. "How can you be so good?" he asked her.

Yuri shrugged. "Painting is fun."

Unknowingly to Yuri, someone had been watching her since she'd walked into the classroom. Someone named Satoshi Hiwatari.

* * *

It was finally the end of school. Daisuke walked out happily with Yuri and Riku, until Riku had to change direction to get to her house. He and Yuri waved goodbye.

Then Dark began talking.

_You got work?_ He asked lazily.

Daisuke was suddenly not so happy anymore. _Damn. And I had forgotten all about it, too._

Dark laughed. _I guess that means yes!_

_It might do, _Daisuke replied.

Dark wanted all the details. _So what are you stealing?_

_The _Reflection of White Lilies_. Some painting of lilies in a pond._

_Yuri means lily, you know._

Daisuke coughed, and Yuri looked at him. "What's wrong, Daisuke?" she said anxiously.

"Huh? Nothing!" replied Daisuke hastily.

"Really? Ok."

Daisuke stared. How could she just believe him like that? If she wasn't careful, that trust could put her into serious danger.

* * *

Dark snatched the painting from the wall. He needed to be quick – if the man with the ponytail showed up again, he would be in serious trouble.

"Ah, Dark."

Dark turned around. He'd recognised the voice, and it didn't belong to a man with brown hair. "Ah, Police Officer Hiwatari. How nice to see you."

"Likewise I'm sure." Satoshi was on his toes, now that Krad had awakened.

"I'll be going," said Dark quickly, walking carefully away from the officer and to the back door at the same time. "Don't want to cause you any trouble."

Satoshi glared at him. "You already do."

Dark was in front of the door now. He backed slowly. At the door, he smiled. "Sayonara, Police Officer. Have a nice evening." Then he was out.

Satoshi glared at the open door. He hadn't done a thing to stop him – Dark had just gotten away with it. But he had been there when the pony-tailed man had come. And he hadn't liked it one bit.

* * *

Emiko had warned Yuri that Daisuke would be late again. But she still found herself on his balcony, looking into the night. Her room didn't have a balcony, so she was forced onto Daisuke's.

She looked a little to the left to see Dark standing on a building. _I wonder why he's so close,_ she thought. _Shouldn't he be out stealing tonight? He's not watching me, is he?_

The figure suddenly disappeared, startling her. Where had he gone? She took a few steps back, fearful that he would land behind her.

Something did land – but it wasn't behind her and it certainly wasn't Dark. Yuri stared in horror at the man who had tried to kill her when she had first woken, and who had entered her dream earlier that day. The man who's brown fringe half hid his face, and who tied his long hair back in a high ponytail.

The man with the dagger that was surrounded by red energy.

He smirked. "Tonight, you die."

* * *

Dark was flying home, the _Reflection of White Lilies_ safe under his arm. _I wonder why the man didn't show up tonight,_ he thought.

_I guess he was just busy,_ answered Daisuke.

_What could a mad man with a red dagger do to be busy? Murder people?_

Daisuke didn't know how to reply.

When he spotted Daisuke's house, Dark noticed that something was wrong. _Oh, aren't you clever,_ Daisuke said sarcastically.

_Shut up._

As he got nearer, he saw the pony-tailed man standing in front of Yuri. And his red dagger. _What on earth is he doing?_ Daisuke thought.

_Attacking, stupid._

_I can see that!_ Daisuke defended himself. _And anyway, youhave tosave her!_

_Of course I have. Did you think I wouldn't?_

* * *

Yuri was shaking. She backed away, knowing that he'd attack. It was just like the vision she'd had, which meant it had been of her future, and not her past. Normally, she would've been sad, but at that moment she was scared stiff.

"I don't know how you survived my attack, but you won't this time," said the man in his rough voice. Even his words were the same as in the vision. And he was as fast – the dagger flashed across her view, and the slash mark flew into her. She was flung backwards and fell onto the ground on her stomach.

The man laughed cruelly, and Yuri managed to look up in time to see him do so. But she knew that she was far from gone, if in a lot of pain.

Then, as Yuri knew it would, a black something tackled the man from behind. The man slammed to the floor, and on top of him stood a black animal a bit like a dog, with huge wings. Behind it stood a young man with violet hair and black clothes. She recognised him not only from the TV, but also from her dream.

"Sorry I'm late," said the Phantom Thief Dark. "But the hero should always make a grand entrance."

* * *

That was a pretty long chapter. Hey, did you notice I kind of left it on a cliffhanger on the same spot as before? That was intentional.

Yuri: No it wasn't.

KK: No, it wasn't… (sweatdrop) … yes it was!

Yuri: Uh huh.

KK: … you sound like Dark.

Yuri: I do?

Dark: That's a good thing.

Yuri: Ok!

KK: What…? I thought you were my friend!

Yuri: I am still your friend.

KK: Oh.

Dark: (sighs) Stupid.

KK: I'm not stupid! Stop calling me that!

Dark: Stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid…

KK: STOP! (desperate) Right, people! (points at reader) Please RR! I'll see you next chappie!


	6. Chapter 5: Confess

Hi there! Thanks to my reviewers (well, reviewer - Shimmer of an Angel!)! And I changed all the titles (the word Forgotten) to bold. Sorry to confuse you! Now, on with the story!

**

* * *

**

Forgotten

Chapter 5

Confess

Dark walked into Yuri's room and helped her up by the hand. "You alright?" he asked her. Yuri nodded, a happy grin on her face. This was quite odd, considering she had just been hit by some sort of magic dagger.

The red clothed man on the floor groaned and started to get up, causing Wiz to jump off. Wiz stepped to his master's side. The man glared angrily at Yuri. "How could survive two attacks?" he shouted at her.

Yuri shrank away. She grabbed Dark's arm tightly. Dark noticed. "What kind of gentleman are you?" he demanded.

The man then glared at Dark, ignoring Dark's question. "And you… you survived the attack, too. You're in this together!"

Dark picked the red dagger up. "Wrong. How does this thing work, anyhow?"

The man stood shakily up. He smirked. "Only I have the power to wield that weapon! It is useless to you."

Shrugging, Dark tried to pass it to Yuri, who shook her head frantically. Dark realised she was scared of it. It was, after all, the object that had almost killed her. _Strange girl,_ he thought. _She acts like a 5 year old…_

"Kyu!" Wiz cried a warning. Dark looked up from Yuri in time to see the man limping away, trying to escape.

"Wiz, stop him." Wiz obeyed, flying around the man and blocking the way out onto the balcony, and the only escape root. The man cursed.

Then the door of Yuri's room began to open, and Dark heard Emiko's voice. "What's all this noise about…?"

"Emiko! Don't come in!" Dark told her.

"Eh? Why not?"

_Stupid woman! Does she want to get in danger?_ Dark said to himself, feeling irritated.

_Hey don't call my mom stupid!_ Daisuke argued back.

"Emiko… go back to sleep! It's a dream!"

"Really? Ok." _She's worse than Yuri,_ Dark and Daisuke thought together.

Speaking of the girl, Yuri was tugging Dark's sleeve. "Uh… Mr Dark… the attacker…?"

"Oh? Right." Dark walked up to the door. "I don't know why you hate Yuri so much, but you're not killing her that easily."

The man scowled. But then Dark heard a growl. "Grrrrr!"

Dark looked over at Wiz. "What's wrong, Wiz?" Wiz's fur was up on end. He was baring his teeth.

And then he got hit by a slash mark. A lilac slash mark. He was sent flying backwards, hitting the far wall. A woman's laughter filled the air.

The man was still scowling, but now he was furious. "Breez."

The woman named Breez appeared in the balcony's doorway. "Hawk, you silly man. How can you fail so easily?" Breez was a woman with long lilac hair that had the front part pulled back and a little to the side in a small plait (a bit like Risa's). Her eyes were almost white, and icy cold. She was wearing a mauve Chinese dress that was embroidered with golden flowers. It had a slit up both sides that allowed her more movement. She was wearing lilac eye shadow and blood red lipstick, and in her hand was a dagger that glowed purple.

A dagger identical to Hawk's.

"Of course it's not going to work. We can't just blast her away with a weapon that doesn't even work on us!" she continued to tell Hawk. Then she seemed to notice Dark. She smiled and walked up to him. "Why hello. I don't think we were properly introduced. What's your name?" she drawled, her purple painted fingernails stroking his face.

Dark smirked. "You want to know _my_ name? I'm known as the Phantom Thief Dark."

Daisuke, however, wouldn't allow it to go any further. _Dark! She blasted Wiz, remember?_

Dark snapped out of Breez's spell. He turned to look at his partner, who had fallen on the floor, out cold. But Yuri was patting his head kindly. He turned back to Breez, frowning. "You hurt Wiz."

"Your little dog? He was cute, wasn't he?"

_She's biding time for that man to escape!_ Daisuke yelled.

"Yes, he's cute. Much cuter than you." Dark said spitefully.

The woman looked taken aback. "What? How can…? How can you resist my charms?"

Dark grinned. "To be honest, you weren't very good at it anyway."

Hawk was now on the balcony. As Daisuke had pointed out, Breez had just been stalling for time. "Breez, that young man was useful. For some reason, he could withstand my attacks," Hawk said gruffly "I thought you could get any man on our team."

"So did I," Breez replied. She turned and left onto the balcony. She held up her dagger. "But now we have to go."

Dark ran over to try and stop them, but Breez's dagger had already flashed, and she and Hawk were gone.

* * *

Dark shook his head and walked over to Yuri and Wiz. Yuri looked up. "Thank you, Mr Dark, for saving me. You're pretty nice, for a thief." Then, to Dark's surprise, she ran up and hugged him. Tightly. 

Dark placed a hand on Yuri's head. He sighed. There was no way out. He couldn't fly away, because Wiz was knocked out. There was no other choice.

"Yuri…" he began. "What would you do if I was Daisuke…?"

* * *

"I can't believe you're so stupid!" 

Breez was shouting at Hawk. They were in a large hall, where a large table had been set for four. Breez and Hawk were standing in front of the doorway in.

"How could you think that you could kill her with your puny little dagger? They have to be destroyed some other way!"

Hawk growled softly. Then he shouted back, "Well, do you have any idea what that is?"

Breez scowled, indicating she didn't.

"Then shut up!" Hawk told her sharply.

"Breez, Hawk. So sorry I'm late."

Breez tapped her foot impatiently. "Well, it's about time."

A woman with short blonde hair was entering the room. In her hair was a pink flower, and she was wearing a pink, green and white kimono. She fanned herself with a pink fan.

"We're still missing one," Hawk said impatiently.

"I'm sure he'll come," Breez reassured him. "Or else he'll have to deal with me, and you know how he hates that. Tash, will you be Ok with that?"

Tash smiled. "Of course."

Hawk folded his arms. "Well I'm not. I'm going to bed."

"What a baby," Breez said to Tash when Hawk had gone.

"Hmm," said Tash. "When the other girl comes - you know… _her_… the one I'm after - when she comes, I'll have to take a detour, alright?"

"That's fine with me."

* * *

There we are! Another chapter done! Are you having fun? There was a little confessing there, but then Dark had to reveal it sooner or later. And what about those mysterious people? Who is in danger here? 

Find out next time on Forgotten!

Oh yeah. What colour eyes does Dark have? I've heard he's got purple in some places, red in others, and golden in yet more. Which one's true? You can't tell in the manga, but I'm sure that you can on TV. In the show I've never seen (sob).

Don't forget to review review review!


	7. Chapter 6: Info

I took a little longer to update… sorry, everyone! My thank-yous go to…

Shimmer of an Angel – Thank you so much for sticking with the story! Sorry its confusing, I'll try and make it clearer, K?

Dragon and Sword Master – I'm glad you like it, I can't wait to see what happens either! Oh wait, I'm the author…

On with Chapter 6!

* * *

**Forgotten**

Chapter 6

Info

Yuri lay in bed with her arms behind her head. She sighed. _I can't believe Dark is Daisuke!_ she thought. _Although it would explain why he was always out so late…_

She sat up. "Tomorrow," she said out loud. "I'm gonna follow Dark!"

She smiled as she lay back down again. After all, he can't go out alone. _And I'm not scared of no dagger wielding man_! she thought defensively. She curled up into a tight ball. _Well… maybe a little…_

* * *

Yuri came into school the next morning with Daisuke, Riku and also her sister Risa. Risa had been talking about Dark the whole way. "Wasn't he wonderful last night?" … "He stole it so gracefully…" … "He's so gorgeous, isn't he, Yuri?"

Yuri didn't – couldn't – reply. She nudged Riku's arm (the line they're walking in goes Daisuke – Riku – Yuri – Risa). "Hey, why is Risa getting so worked up over Dark?"

Riku grinned. "You mean he doesn't charm you? This is so great!"

"Ch-charm me…?"

"Yeah." Riku folded her arms. "He's always trying to win all the girls over. I can't stand it! I wouldn't go out with him even if he was the last guy on Earth!"

Yuri stole a glance at Daisuke, who was going a little red. _Poor guy…_

"Well then, at least I have no competition!" Risa suddenly said.

"What about all those girls from school, huh?"

"Them? They've got no chance!"

"Here we go again…" Daisuke muttered.

* * *

When they finally got to school, Risa led Yuri over to the other girls. She was determined to get her to like Dark. Yuri did not want to go. "P-please, Risa…" she pleaded. "Isn't it better if I don't like Dark as much as you? Like you said before to Riku, you'll have no competition!"

Risa stopped. "True…" She turned around. "Did you just say 'I don't like Dark as much as you'? Are you… _hinting_ at something?"

"W-what?"

"Do you maybe like Dark… even the tiniest little bit?"

Yuri scratched her head. "He's alright, I guess…"

"HA! So you like him then?"

"Well, he's not a bad person inside, I don't think, although he is a thief."

"YURI!"

Somebody put an arm around Yuri's neck. "Eh… wha…?"

"I'm so happy you're Ok, Yuri! I thought for sure that the Blade Slashers would get you, but they didn't! You're here! You're alive!"

Risa took a step backwards. "Who on Earth…?"

The person let go of Yuri's neck. She rubbed it, and took a look at her attacker.

A girl with dark, mahogany brown hair was smiling at Yuri happily. Her eyes were a bright chocolaty colour, and her hair was tied in a ponytail. Her neat fringe reached to her eyes.

Riku came over and stood in between Yuri and Risa. "Yuri, who is that? What was she on about?" she asked.

"I… I don't know."

"WHAT?" The strange girl gave Yuri a hard stare. "You've known me all your life! How can you say that?"

"I'm sorry…" replied Yuri. "But I just don't know you. Please don't attack me."

The girl still stared, but her eyes watered. "Y… Yuri… don't you know me? Don't you know who you are…?"

"No, she doesn't," Riku told her sharply. "Now stop being rude and introduce yourself!"

The teacher came in at that moment. "Sit down class, we have a new student." The girl gave Riku a glare and walked to the front. Yuri sat down in her seat, pulling Riku with her. Gesturing to the girl, the teacher continued, "This is Miki Yokomura, and she comes from a far off village. Please make her feel welcome. Miki, you can sit… at the back, next to Satoshi."

Miki walked to the back, gave Riku one last glare, and sat in her chair. Yuri watched her slip a sideways glance at Satoshi, but neither said anything. Then she glanced to the right around Daisuke's chair, and then finally at Yuri herself. Yuri hastily turned to the front.

* * *

At lunch, Riku confronted Miki, having convinced Yuri, Daisuke and Risa to accompany her. "So," she said. "Who are you, and how do you know Yuri?"

Miki tilted her head to the side. "You heard the teacher. My name's Miki Yokomura."

"That's not what I meant…"

Daisuke stepped forward. "Listen, Miki. If you know anything about Yuri or her past, then tell us."

"Why should I?" Miki answered stubbornly.

"'Cause we're asking nicely!" Risa blurted out, which gained a glare from Riku.

"Because," Yuri said in a small voice. "I have amnesia."

"Amnesia..?"

"That's when you lose you memor…"

"I know what it means!" Miki snapped at Daisuke. Then she turned to Yuri, eyes sparkling. "Why didn't you tell me? No wonder you don't know who you are, or who I am, or anything…! You poor, poor thing!"

The same thought entered Yuri, Riku and Daisuke's heads. _What a drama queen…_

But Risa, on the other hand, was thinking other thoughts. "Miki… have you ever heard of the Phantom Thief Dark?"

"_Risa_!" Riku exclaimed.

"Just asking…"

Miki smiled. "Uh huh! Isn't he just the greatest?"

"Yeah!"

"You mean you like him too? That's so cool!"

Riku stepped between them. "Hang on. We need to find out about Yuri first."

"Oh. Right." Miki cleared her throat. "Well see, me and Yuri come from a town to the south. We were being hunted, so we ran away with our families. We ran in the direction of this town because we had to find two people who could save us. Don't know who, but we'll find them! Right, Yuri?"

Yuri, like everyone else, was staring at her, open mouthed. "I'm being hunted?"

"That's why that man attacked you the other night!" Daisuke suddenly said. Everyone looked at him with a startled expression. "I mean… that's why you… stayed up the other night…" Daisuke tried very hard to block out Dark's thoughts of _you're such a bad liar!_

"They're coming already? Oh no! We're running out of time!"

"Miki. Calm down," said Riku, putting her hands on Miki's shoulders. "Now, who are coming?"

"The Blade Slashers! Oh, this is bad…"

Yuri shook her head. "I think you have the wrong girl."

"Of course I don't! You are definitely the right girl," Miki argued. "The girl goes by the name Yuri, has turquoise hair, and…" She brought her hand onto Yuri's forehead. "…has the ability to 'feel'."

A nervous feeling filled Yuri's mind. Her eyes looked blank and empty. She got scared, and pushed Miki's hand away.

"See? I'm never wrong. Now, I'm really hungry. Let's eat!"

* * *

From behind a tree, Satoshi caught words of their conversation while he ate his lunch. _Those girls seem interesting,_ he thought. _And that new girl is hiding something._

* * *

_Miki's pretty scary,_ Daisuke told Dark as they sat on the grass and ate their lunches.

_But she knows things. She knew Yuri before she lost her memory,_ Dark replied.

_It's hard to understand what's she's saying. She speaks so fast._

_Mmm. Hey, why don't you ask her who she's looking for? _Dark suggested.

"Miki," Daisuke said to the girl opposite him. "Who are the two people you are looking for?"

"Oh. Well, they're different from everyone else," Miki said thoughtfully while she chewed some rice. "Special powers, or something like that. But they're disguised as normal people, so it'll be hard to find them."

_Heh. Sounds right up our street,_ Dark commented.

"Normal people? Sounds dangerous to me," said Risa nervously. "I mean, they could be anyone. A boy in the class above us, one of my friends, even my twin sister could be one of them!"

"Oh, come on. Like I'd hide something like that," Riku said.

"You might do!"

"Uh huh. Right."

"Oh, quit fighting, guys!" said Yuri. "It's no fun!"

Riku pointed at her sister. "She's accusing me!"

"I've had enough." Risa stood up. "This is boring, I'm eating somewhere else. Miki, wanna come with me?"

Miki stood up, too. "Sure! Why not." The two walked over to the other girls in their class.

"They're probably just going to talk about Dark all the time," Riku sighed.

Yuri was watching Miki go. "Yeah. That's probably why they left."

"Yuri, you're going to have to question Miki about your past," Daisuke told her.

"Eh. Some other day," Yuri smiled.

* * *

There we are, another chappie. That was a much longer one than usual… oh well, that's a good thing!

Keep on reading! RR!


	8. Chapter 7: Truth

After two weeks, the next chapter of Forgotten has arrived! I know it took longer than usual, but I was very busy! So to make it up to you guys, I made the chapter longer:smile:

Thanks to…

Dragon and Sword Master: You can't guess the story already! It was kind of obvious though, wasn't it…?

blue-0-demon: …um… grr to you too…

Shimmer of an Angel: It depends what you mean by closer. But there is more to Miki than it seems! I hope this chappie is clearer, too.

kyo's little koneko: Well now you're about to find out!

wonderous wolfie: Yeppie, compliments are appreciated:laugh: Will you read the rest, Wolfie:puppydog eyes: Please?

Thanks very much people! I'm glad you're enjoying the story so far! Yuri, the disclaimer please.

Yuri: Kosmic Kitty does not own DNAngel or any of its characters, although she wishes every night that is was.

KK: Hey, how did you know that..? …Well anyway, on with the chapter!

* * *

**Forgotten**

Chapter 7

Truth

Yuri decided to ask Miki for more information after school. It was by the gate, and Miki was about to go home when Yuri asked if she could walk with her. They walked for a while, talking about normal things, like school, hobbies, and food, but then Miki asked her, "You must have had a reason for talking to me, Yuri. What is it?"

Yuri scratched her head. "Do friends need reasons to be with each other now?"

"Don't act smart. It doesn't suit you."

"Eh… Ok, I admit it," Yuri sighed. "I wanted to know more about my past."

Miki punched the air. "I knew it!"

"Well? Will you tell me?"

"Of course I will," Miki laughed. "What do you wanna know?"

"Alrighty then, let's start with… who's hunting us?"

"Ah…" Miki looked thoughtful. "Have a brown haired man with a ponytail and a woman with lilac hair, both with daggers that have auras around the blades, attacked you recently?"

Yuri gasped. "Yeah!"

"There's your answer!"

Yuri frowned. "That's not what I meant."

"Yeah, I know. Just toying with you, Yuri." Miki gave a big smile. "Well, a woman and a man have come after me, too. They're this gang who have invented and now carry four magical daggers. Our town call them the Blade Slashers."

"And they're attacking me and you because…"

"Because we escaped from their town. Our hometown. Kurosan."

Miki stopped. They were outside her house… or rather, her apartment. She lived in a block of flats. Yuri looked up. "You live in there?"

"Uh huh. Wanna come over? I'll tell you more about Kurosan," Miki offered.

"Ok then! But I need to borrow your phone."

* * *

"Hi, Emiko… I'm round Miki's… yeah, I'll be back by then… don't worry, I'll be fine… uh huh… yeah… bye." Yuri put the phone down. She walked back into Miki's living room, and said, "I can stay, as long as I'm back by eight."

"Ok."

Yuri sat next to her on the sofa. "Will it be Ok with your mom?"

Miki said nothing.

"M-Miki…?"

Looking up, Miki said sadly, "I don't think… my mom would mind anymore…"

"What are you talking about? Why won't she mind anymore, Miki?"

Miki sighed. "On the way… while we were escaping, my mom… she sacrificed themselves so that I could get out. Our families were supposed to meet up and get out together… but she never arrived." She looked up, and was surprised to see that Yuri was crying. "Yuri?"

"I'm so sorry, Miki... I made you remember that," Yuri said, tears streaming down her face. "I… I didn't mean to…"

"It's Ok. I'm pretty used to not having her around," Miki said, sighing again.

Yuri wiped away her tears. To change the subject from her mum, she asked, "What happened when we escaped?"

"We met up and were forced to leave. But we were just you, me and your parents. We escaped through a tunnel in your basement, and when we got out we had to travel across fields. We got to a road…"

"I remember a road!" Yuri suddenly exclaimed. "That's where I woke up!" Then her eyes clouded. "I was so hurt… and there were two people with me… a man… and a woman… when I went back, they were gone…"

"Your parents?"

"I thought they might be, but even if they were… they… they… they were dead."

There was a silence as the two orphans quietly thought over what they knew, and, in Yuri's case, what they had learned.

"I'm gonna get us a drink," Miki said. Yuri nodded.

_My parents are dead,_ she thought miserably. _And I don't even remember them. It's as if they were never really there. As if all the things they did… were for nothing._

"I'm back," Miki said, a little more cheerful. She handed her a glass of orange juice as she sat down. "Here's yours."

"Thanks." Yuri sipped on her drink. Then she thought of something. "The brown haired guy killed my parents… but he didn't kill me. Why not? And why am I different to everyone else?" She stood up. "Why is my hair a weird colour? And you said that I had an ability to Feel… doesn't everyone have that?"

"Sit down," Miki said sternly.

Yuri sat.

"Yuri, that's just because in our hometown you were part of a legend. You were supposed to be some 'Lost Princess' or some rubbish like that. "The Princess with hair like the sea and a magic touch will awaken the dark sun and bring light and freedom to the land" was the prophecy the elder announced. Everyone said you were going to free them, because the town's name, Kurosan, means 'black sun'. That's why we had to escape."

"I'm a princess? I don't feel like one."

"Yes, well, I said you weren't. Anyway, the Blade Slashers found this out, and decided to get rid of the 'Lost Princess'. So we ran away." Miki put down her glass.

"Riku told me once never run from our problems. That was a stupid plan."

"You thought of it."

"Oh."

"They kill anyone who tries to escape, and now they're hunting and trying to kill me, too, because I escaped and I helped you. But we're gonna be saved! You know those two people we were looking for? Well, we actually read about them from your father's book. It was his idea to find them and ask them to help. You know, that book was really good. It told you everything, like who they are, how to find them, they're names, yep, everything. Although I guess that book _was_ pretty old…"

"But Miki," Yuri piped up, desperate to stop her rambling. "Who are they?"

"Oh right. Well they're these… spirits, I guess… who only appear every once every so often, and hide in two normal kids, about our age. These two kids keep it a secret, of course, even from each other, because the two spirits are mortal enemies."

_This is sounding eerily like Daisuke and Dark, _Yuri thought frantically. _What if it is them? I don't want to drag them into my problems… please, don't be them!_

"Their names are spelled the same but they're back to front," Miki continued. "And one has white wings and the other one has black."

_Don't be them! Don't be them!_

"It's always a boy that carries the spirit, because the spirits themselves look like young men."

Yuri was on the edge of her seat. _Don't be them! Please oh please oh please don't be them!_

"Their names…"

_Don't be them! Don't…_

"…are Krad…"

…_be…_

"…and Dark."

_It's them!_

There was a crash, and it wasn't just Yuri falling onto the floor. Yuri, all thoughts of Dark and her past out of her head, scrambled up to see Miki's balcony door and windows and a lot of bricks and glass on the floor, and a woman standing in the centre.

Miki herself was frozen to the spot in terror, and her eyes were fixed on the woman who was dusting herself off. She had short blonde hair with a pink flower in it, and a sneaky smile. She was wearing a kimono, but was far from being a polite and civilised geisha. In her hand was a dagger which a green aura.

She was a Blade Slasher.

Miki snapped out of her stare. "Leave me and Yuri alone, Tash!"

Tash ignored her. "I didn't think I'd run into both of you," she said smoothly. "I guess I'm just lucky. But your luck just ran out."

* * *

The clock in the Niwa's house chimed. It was now nine o'clock.

"Kosuke! Where is she?" Emiko demanded. She was pacing back and forth in the kitchen in worry.

"I'm sure Yuri just lost track of time, honey," Kosuke said in an attempt to comfort her.

"But Daisuke's already in bed!"

"Only because you forced him to…"

* * *

Daisuke wasn't actually in bed, although he half wanted to be. Dark had persuaded him to transform and go and find Yuri, and then take her home before his mum paced through the floorboards. He, however, didn't know where Miki lived, and so neither did Dark.

"You should've asked her," Dark told him as he flew over some houses. Wiz had miraculously recovered the next morning.

_I can't just go up to her and ask her that! _Daisuke said immediately.

"Sure you can. I'll do it if you're too scared."

_N-no thanks,_ Daisuke replied warily, not liking the idea of Dark taking over after what happened on St. White's day. _Dark,_ _we'll never find her!_

"Don't be too sure…" Dark pulled out a dagger.

_How's that gonna help? Did mom give you that?_

"No. This is… what's his name's… Hawk's."

_YOU TOOK HIS DAGGER?_

"No, he left it in your room. Look, if I hold it up and move it around, when it points in a certain direction, it glows. I figured Yuri must be that way."

_But what if she's not?_

"Then we're just going on a wild goose chase," Dark replied, seemingly happy.

Daisuke sighed in his mind. _This really isn't going well…_

* * *

The Blade Slashers' plan wasn't going too well, either. The last member still hadn't arrived.

Breez was restless, and Hawk was receiving all her agitated commentary. "Where is that stupid idiot? He should be here by now! It doesn't take that long to travel back here, since he has his dagger. Unlike you." She pointed a manicured finger at Hawk, who scowled but didn't answer her back. She was right, after all.

"And he'd better come here first and not go after that girl and her friend! He's supposed to be part of our team, but he does everything by himself. He wouldn't even go with Tash, and instead went his own way! And-!"

"I seem to remember that you wouldn't go with me when we went after the girl," Hawk cut in.

Breez stopped complaining. "But that's just because… because… you're too hard to put up with! You keep wanting all the glory, so you always tell me to get lost! And then you never want to talk to me, and when you do it's always "I don't talk" or "You get on my nerves" or something. And don't get me started on your attitude…!"

Hawk walked away. He just couldn't stand her. She was so calm with strangers, but when she was alone, or around him, she just snapped and complained. He blocked out her shouts of not being finished, and went down to the stables. All he needed was some fresh air.

He saddled up a horse and rode through the town. Most people were scared of him and ran indoors, desperately bringing children or animals out of his way. But that was your fate when you ruled such a cowardly town. _It was a good job I put up the mirage veil,_ he thought. _Otherwise people would be able to see how old and traditional this place is. But it's the best way to keep them in check._

In fact, the place was so old that the people still made weapons and practised with them. Weapons like swords, bows and arrows, but also a few guns. Every house looked traditional, and the paths were even made without tarmac. The river that flowed through was unpolluted, thanks to the rainbow coloured powder that was thrown in there each morning.

A young man watched Hawk walk his house over a bridge from his window. He scowled angrily and whispered, "One day you will pay for driving our Lost Princess out of Kurosan! I swear on my blade that you will!"

* * *

Ta da! We're done! And now you know a little about Kurosan, as well!

Daisuke: Kurosan seems nice.

Emiko: Yeah, let's move there!

Daisuke: Ok!

KK: Hey! You're not supposed to know about Kurosan yet!

Emiko: Well I'm still moving! Come on, Daisuke:she and Daisuke head to a sketch of Kurosan with their luggage:

KK: No…! Come back…!

Please RR! And don't forget to tune in next time to Forgotten! (Doesn't that sound funny… don't forget to tune in… Forgotten… ha ha ha… oh never mind)


	9. Chapter 8: Attacked

I'm back, with a quick update this time! I didn't get so many reviews, but I won't let it put me down!

Dragon and Sword Master: Whoa… you think too much… (laugh) I guess it's a reverse kind of idea, so that the good guy seems evil and the evil guy seems good. And what would Dark repent for anyway?

Kyo's little koneko: Here's the next chapter. I looked up what koneko means (kitten). That's so cute!

This time, Miki can do the disclaimer.

Miki: Yay! (grins) Kosmic Kitty doesn't own DNAngel or its characters, Yukiru Sugisaki does. If she did she would be rich and famous, which she isn't.

So true (sniff). But Yuri, Miki, the enemies and the town of Kurosan are mine. All mine! (evil laugh) …Ahem. Please don't take them. And enjoy the story!

* * *

**Forgotten**

Chapter 8

Attacked

Miki and Yuri backed away until they reached the back wall. To Yuri's left was the doorway to the hall. She eyed it nervously. Miki saw her. "Run."

"But-!"

"I said run! I can hold her off, and you can escape! As long as your Ok, as long as the 'Lost Princess' is alive, there is still hope for Kurosan!" Miki gave her a sad smile. "Please, Yuri."

Yuri stared at her. "Miki… no…"

In front of them, the woman was aiming her dagger, ready to throw a slash-mark at them. "Say your prayers." She swiped her dagger across, and a green slash shot at the girls.

"Duck!" Miki cried, and fell to the floor. Yuri hesitated, before dropping to the floor, and both girls squeezed their eyes shut. The slash only just soared over her head, crashing into the wall making parts of the same wall and furniture fall around the two girls, hiding them from view. The clouds of dust helped hide them, too.

"Where are you? Come out! You can't hide from me," the woman called.

"That was way too close," Miki whispered, opening her eyes. Yuri opened her eyes as well, and saw Miki staring at her.

"What's wrong, Miki?" Yuri asked her.

Miki swallowed. "Your… your hair…"

"My hair?" Yuri's hair was as it normally was, lose behind her back. "My hair's fine, see?" She brought around her shoulder to show her friend.

And stopped dead.

As she looked at the hair she could see, she realised that her turquoise locks were shorter than before, only down to around her shoulder blades, and the ends were black. As she looked around, she saw strands of turquoise lying on the floor.

"She… she chopped off my hair!"

"It wasn't on purpose, Yuri…"

"Was too!" Yuri suddenly stood up and shouted at the woman, who was at the other end of the room, "You cut off the ends of my hair, you witch!"

"Yuri!" Miki hissed. "What are you doing?"

"And you broke Miki's wall! What is your problem? Can't you just leave me and my friend alone?" Yuri continued, not hearing Miki and full off courage that had come from nowhere.

The woman was staring at her with wide green eyes. But two seconds after Yuri had finished speaking, she raised her dagger again. "I can't believe you called me, Flower General Tash, a witch," she spat. "And mind your own business! I don't tell anyone anything."

"I was minding my own business, but then you came around uninvited. If you wanna come over, ask next time!"

Miki twitched nervously. "Yuri, I really don't think that she came over here to chat…"

Yuri ignored her. "And you shouldn't wear such a nice dress if you're going to go around fighting. And it doesn't suit you."

Tash fumed. "Why you little-!" At that point she flung a slash at Yuri, who still stood there. When she realised what was happening, she leapt to the side, landing on the floor next to the door. There she crouched, and when she looked up she saw the place where she had previously been standing being hit with deadly aim by a slash. Dust clouds flew everywhere, and a painting that was hanging on the wall fell onto the floor.

"Yuri! You can be so stupid sometimes!" Yuri heard Miki scold her. _But she's right,_ she thought miserably._ That was such a stupid thing to do. Standing up right before the enemy just because she ruined my hair… I should've thought about it first…_

"Grr… I missed… damn you, Lost Princess," Tash grumbled, trying hard to control her temper.

Yuri stood up shakily. "I'm sorry. But I don't want to be killed."

"SILENCE!" Tash threw another slash at her, and this one hit its target. Yuri flew into the door, and it fell backwards, smashing the hinges. Yuri and the door landed in Miki's hall.

"Yuri!" Miki exclaimed, standing up.

"Yes!" Tash said, smirking evilly. "I did it. The Lost Princess in now properly and forever more lost."

But Yuri was far from being lost. She had been hit by the slashes before, and although it caused her so much pain, life refused to let go and give in to death.

And so Yuri lived on, taking tiny and almost invisible breaths. Miki ran over to her, and sat her up. "No… Yuri…"

Nobody heard the rattling of the front door's handle.

* * *

In a flutter of feathers, a white angel flew across the sky. He didn't know what was calling him, or where he was going, and he didn't really care. He felt like he was in a dream – a particularly gruesome one at that – and that was all that mattered.

When he finally realised where he was, it was too late to turn back. He had noticed someone on the roof of a building. "My dear Satoshi," he said so quietly that it was not loud enough to be a whisper. "It'll be a long time before you find your bed tonight."

* * *

"Riku! Open the door!"

Riku gritted her teeth. "I'm trying," she told her irritating twin as she tried to twist the handle of the door. The keypad to open the door was too hard to figure out, so Riku had gone straight on to the handle. But that had proven to be just as bad. Plus it was cold in the staircase of the block of flats, and Riku wanted nothing more than to go to bed.

"Try harder!" Risa wailed, continuously walking in circles behind Riku. "I can hear them! And there are all those crashes!"

"I know, I can hear. Now be quiet, and let me be!" Riku told her, not bothering to turn around.

Risa didn't answer.

"Risa…?" This time Riku did turn around, but before she did, Risa shouted out.

"AH! OH MY GAWD!"

When Riku saw what had happened, she froze. In front of Risa was a very familiar Phantom Thief. She gave him a glare. "What are you doing here?"

"The same reason you are," Dark replied smoothly. He went over to the door that Riku was trying to open. "Excuse me."

Riku stepped back from the handle angrily and joined her sister, who was gazing at Dark dreamily, to Riku's annoyance. Sometimes she really hated her love struck sister.

Dark tapped a number into the keypad and it beeped, and when he pushed down on the handle, the door opened. Riku scowled and pulled Risa with her by the arm while she walked past Dark and into Miki's hall. _Why do I keep meeting him somehow?_ she asked herself angrily_. It's like I can't go for a day without seeing him somewhere._

As soon as she was in the hall, however, all thoughts of Dark left her head. Yuri was lying on what looked like a door, knocked out, and Miki was next to her near to tears. Risa had finally snapped out of her dreamy trance, and had noticed Yuri as well. "Yuri!" she cried and rushed over.

Riku came over as well, and kneeled down with her friend and sister. "What happened?"

In answer, Miki turned her head to the living room. Riku's and Risa's heads moved in that direction at the same time.

And saw Tash.

* * *

There we are. That was a little short compared to last chapter, but that was the best place to stop. Trust me.

And I really needed to get back on the Saturday weekly thing. I won't back you wait as long as two weeks again! Or I'll try my hardest not to!

Don't forget to review!


	10. Chapter 9: Battle

The day that I'm writing this is Sunday. I know it's more than a week then before, but at least it's up, right? Right?

I noticed that on Chapter 8, at the bottom, I wrote 'back' instead of 'make'.

Dark: What kind of mistake is that? They sound completely different!

KK: Eh. Easily done. Spell check doesn't affect it, since 'back' is a real word. And they are similar! Kind of…

Dark: (sweatdrop)

So anyway, thanks to my reviewers:

Dragon and Sword Master: Thank you very much.

Kyo's little koneko: Yeah… something like that is gonna happen. You think too much too.

Vorpal Dragon: Thanks, here's the update.

BrklynRox: Ta. Next story? Oo I might write another story… but I'll finish this one first!

Thank you so much! You're all so kind. Cookies for everyone!

* * *

**Forgotten**

Chapter 9

Fight

Dark closed the door behind him, Wiz jumping onto his shoulder, and walked over to the group of girls. As he stood behind Riku and Risa he saw Yuri, and clenched his fists.

"Oh, you must be the guy that Breez kept talking about," a woman's voice said. "The one who survived the attacks." Dark turned to look. Tash stood watching him, a smile on her face.

Dark smiled back. "I could be."

The girls looked up. Miki's face brightened. "It's you!" Risa sighed happily, while Riku rolled her eyes.

Tash didn't move. "I'm Tash. You won't forget that name," she told him, frowning. "No wait, I'm wrong. I can't let anyone survive our attacks. And the rest of you have seen too much." She raised her blade and smiled sweetly. "I was getting bored anyway."

* * *

As Krad flew closer to the figure, he powered up an energy ball in his hands. "I'll get you this time, Dark," he told himself.

But when he was only a few meters away, the figure flashed around without a sound, and something blue hit him in the stomach. His eyes automatically shut as he was forced backwards in the sky, but he managed to open one eye in time to see the figure jump to another building. He scowled and murmured, "You're not getting away this time."

The blue magic had now gone, and Krad was still able to fly. With a flap of his wings, he was away and chasing the black figure.

* * *

The slash flew at Dark with full force, but he sidestepped and let it go past him. Dust clouded the small hall, but Wiz transformed and, with a flap of his wings, blew it all into what was left of the living room. "What the… Hey! You son of a-!" cried Tash, but then she started to cough, loud and clear.

"Get out of here!" Dark hissed at Miki and the Harada twins. "Now! Quickly!"

Risa snapped out of her trance and nodded. Miki and Riku looked at each other. "But what about Yuri?" Riku asked anxiously.

"I'll take care of her. Now get going!" Riku still looked doubtful, but she stood up with the other two and ran out of Miki's front door.

Dark shut the living room's door as quietly as he could and picked up Yuri bridal style. With one last look at the door, he left the apartment.

On the staircase, Yuri began to open her eyes. "What's… going… on…?"

Dark sighed in relief, despite himself. "You're alive…"

Yuri managed a smile. "Well yeah."

* * *

Riku, Risa and Miki were silent as they walked out of the front door of the block of flats. None of them had felt good about leaving Yuri, especially Riku, who hated the fact that Dark was with her. Then Risa spoke up. "Um… Miki, who was that lady?"

Miki laughed nervously. "Oh her… she's… ah… a woman from the town I came from. A General. The Flower General, in fact. She's the weakest one, but that doesn't mean she's not strong."

They were on the pavement outside Miki's house now, where they had stopped and waited for the other two. Riku raised her eyebrow. "And she wanted to kill you guys because…?"

"They violated the law."

The three friends turned around to the source of the voice. A man stood there, his hair short and a dark blue, almost black colour and his eyes a sea green. His black cloak billowed in a sudden breeze, and his face was expressionless. Now it was almost night time, and the man was nearly invisible.

Miki looked scared. "No…" she muttered under her breath. "Not him… not Seth… please no… it can't be him… the Sea General… the most powerful…"

Riku caught her words and blinked. _What is she on about?_ she wondered. _The most powerful one? He doesn't look that strong…_

Dark burst from the door of the building, Yuri right behind him. Riku and Risa turned to look, and they smiled and cried out "Yuri!" But Miki kept her eyes on the man.

The man named Seth glanced at Dark and Yuri for a few seconds, and then, without warning, there was a blue and white flash. The group shaded they're eyes or turned away from the brightness.

Dark looked back at Seth, and terror flickered across his face. The man was now lying on the floor as if in defeat, but that wasn't what he had seen. Because standing above him was a very recognisable blonde angel.

"Krad," Miki said faintly.

Krad was staring down at the fallen man. He frowned and looked up, seeing the staring group of people. Then he caught sight of Dark.

"You!" he said. A ball of white energy appeared in his right hand. A similar one appeared in Dark's, but it was black. Without another word, Krad threw the energy straight at the thief.

Dark dodged it, flying up in the sky. He tried to blast the angel, but missed when Krad flew up also.

The four girls were watching in amazement, as none of them had actually seen Krad before. Miki was the first to recover. She shook her friends' shoulders to gain their attention. "Listen. Those two are gonna fight all night, so we need to get out of here. Riku, Risa, where's your house?"

Risa looked more panic-stricken then the other two. "What's going to happen to Dark?" she asked weakly, her mind too preoccupied to hear Miki's question.

Riku answered her instead. "Around the corner. What's going on, Miki?"

"I'll explain later," Miki told her hurriedly. A beam of energy shot down from the battle above their heads, and they split up to get out the way. Risa yelped and jumped to the floor. "See what I mean?" Miki was forced to shout.

Yuri was watching Dark and Krad battle. _Dark was so nice when he saved me,_ she thought sadly. _Why must he fight like this? Why?_

A little further away, someone began to stir.

"Yuri! Look out!"

Riku and Miki's shouts cut her thoughts short. "Huh?" she said, but she didn't get any further. A blue light flashed behind her, and she fell forward, tears cascading down her face from her wide, surprised eyes.

Time passed slowly for the watchers. Her friends stared in horror, and even the two winged warriors above stopped their fight to see.

As her cheek hit the ground, the man that was supposed to have fallen smirked evilly. In his hand was a dagger with a blade that would and should have been silver, but an aura shimmered instead and made it seem blue.

Seth turned his gaze to the three other girls, each in turn, until he stopped at Miki. But before he could do anything, a beam of white energy streaked at him and he stumbled backwards. He bared his teeth. "What are you doing? This is none of your concern!" he snapped, glaring upwards.

Riku looked up with her sister and friend, expecting to see Dark and hear one of his comments. But to her surprise, Dark was looking at someone else. Because the one who had attacked Seth hadn't been Dark. It had been Krad.

* * *

Voila! I'm done, Chapter 9 is done! Please say it wasn't too confusing. If it is, I'm really sorry! One day I'll rewrite it, and then it will be better than ever!

Don't forget to review, guys!


	11. Chapter 10: Found

Hiya! It's been ages since I updated, I know. Almost two weeks again! (gasp) I had lots of homework… But you're lucky! I've decided I can't write more than one story at once, and out of the two I'm writing, I've chosen to continue this one! For now, anyway!

I recently read Book 6 of DNAngel (finally!), and I noticed that it had Daisuke's grandpa's name in it, Daiki! Since I already started calling him Grandpa I thought I'd better not change it. But thanks to all of you who told me his name! And to all those who told me Dark's eye colour! And who guessed the X-Man! Thank you! Thank you!

Also, I knew Towa was a maid because I read it in other fanfictions, just if it seems weird. Nobody probably did, I was just worried you might. Did anyone other than me think that Riku and Risa's story was really sweet? (smile)

Disclaimer: Everything but my characters and Kurosan aren't mine. Damn world.

Reviewer thank yous are at the bottom this time! On with the fanfic!

* * *

**Forgotten**

Chapter 10

Found

Krad stared at the dark haired man clutching his side. He was full of mixed feelings – but the strongest were anger and confusion. He looked down at his own hand, and back at Seth.

Satoshi raised his eyebrows in mild amusement, having woken in time to see him attack. Krad was always so cold, so what had made him react? He didn't know, and by the looks of it, Krad didn't either.

A few metres away, Dark smirked. "What's wrong, Krad?" he asked. "Getting touchy?"

Krad glared furiously at him, his head turning sharply and making his long blonde ponytail swing dangerously. Determined to prove he wasn't soft, he summoned some white fire in his hand and shot it at Yuri.

"What are you-?" Dark was cut off as the flame hit the ground in a flash of blinding light. The onlookers, including Seth, stepped backwards in shock, and the girls shouted out warnings, cried out Yuri's name. When they were able to see, they gasped. There was a scorched part of ground, midnight black.

But it was a foot to left of Yuri's body.

Everyone sighed, except for Krad and Dark. Now it was his turn to give Krad a furious glare. "What were you thinking! You could have killed her!"

Miki and Riku joined in. "You psycho!" … "Hey, you almost fried my best friend!"

Krad's face didn't budge, and continued to be set in stone. But inside, Satoshi was raising his voice, too. _You're crazy. I can't believe you did that. How sad._

Watching silently, Seth crept backwards and continued until he came between two buildings. He then wall-jumped up the walls and on to the roof.

Dark flew to the ground and had a look at Yuri. She was unscratched, to his relief.

The three girls came to look with him. Even Risa managed to avert her gaze from Dark's face.

"Hey."

Four heads shot around, one turning in boredom, to the top of the closest building. There Seth stood; arms crossed and coat flapping slightly in the night breeze.

"You're interesting," he nodded to Krad, who showed no surprise. "What do you think of joining our team?"

Miki gasped. "No, he can't!" This earned looks. "Uh… sorry…"

"Somehow…" Dark turned back to Krad and Seth. "…I'll don't think he'll join."

"Well?" Seth said impatiently.

Krad was giving him a hard stare. Then he answered him.

White light suddenly burst from his outstretched palm at Seth, who sidestepped and promptly dodged it. "I'll take that as a no…" He looked down at Dark. "You know my offer is open to you, don't you?"

"Not gonna happen," Dark replied.

"Then I'll be seeing you later." With a flash of his blade, he was gone.

"AAAARGH!"

Tash was outside the building, scowling at the spot where Seth had been. It seemed she had only just got out. Everyone, now exhausted, groaned.

"I can't believe he left me here! I can't believe he _came_!" She gritted her teeth, and got out her own blade. "I'm gonna get him for this…" Another flash came, and the woman disappeared.

"I'm gonna collapse…" Risa complained loudly. "Riku… help me home… no, Dark… would you… please?"

"You think _you're_ tired?" said Riku. "You didn't even run the cross country course that Miss set us!"

"Yeah, well… I'm no good at running," Risa answered, pouting.

Miki fell next to Yuri. "What about poor Yuri…?"

"She'll be fine," Dark told her. "I'll take her home." Before Miki could protest, he picked her up bridal-style and flew off.

"That jerk…" Riku mumbled, before she pulled Risa's arm over her shoulder to help her home.

Miki got up off the ground. "My apartment…!"

"You can stay with us," Riku said. "There's plenty of room."

"Thanks!" Miki skipped next to her. "Could I borrow your clothes? And use your bathroom? And cook? I love to cook! Do you have any cook books?"

"Huh? What would I need those for?" Risa cried.

They were at the end of the road when Riku answered. "It's not like you were the one who cooked anyway…"

Krad was the only one left. He swiftly turned, flapped his feathery wings and flew back home, not wanting to be there when the police arrived.

* * *

Emiko stood on Daisuke's balcony. As soon as she saw a glimpse of black wings, she shouted out, "OVER HERE! OVER HERE! HEY D-!"

Kosuke put a hand over her mouth. "No need to tell the whole neighbourhood, honey…"

Emiko brushed it away. "But I've missed them! They left me!"

Kosuke grabbed her arm and tried to pull her back in, an attempt that failed miserably. But Emiko stayed quiet, even when Dark landed and walked in still holding Yuri. When the balcony door was safely shut, her mouth opened again. "Where have you been? I've been worried sick!" She hugged Dark, and then turned her attention to Yuri. "Oh dear oh dear…"

Grandpa appeared next to her. "She's in bad shape. What happened?"

"Krad," Dark replied flatly. It wasn't the whole truth, but he didn't want to worry them. He transformed back into Daisuke there and then, who fell forward in a daze.

Luckily, Kosuke caught him. "He needs rest. They both need rest."

To-To appeared in the doorway. "I'll get the spare mattress!"

The set out a makeshift bed, and laid Daisuke down in it. Emiko was the last to leave, but when she did she stopped at the door, and whispered, "What are you keeping from me, Dai…?"

* * *

"SETH!"

Seth entered the hall, an enraged Tash following. "Leave me alone, you crazy woman," he snapped.

Breez looked up from the main table, and Hawk looked away from the window. Breez frowned. "Finally here, Seth? Did you have fun taking your time? Because we didn't!" She stood up and walked out.

Tash watched her go. "What's eaten her?"

"Got fed up with waiting," Hawk said, rolling his eyes. "You know how impatient she gets."

Tash sat down in the closest chair. "And now we have to wait for the hostess herself. What a drag…" She glared at Seth. "Don't think I'm through with you yet!"

Neither man replied. Seth leaned against the wall with his arms folded, thinking over and over again what a waste of time it was being there.

* * *

And that's a wrap! (laugh) So anyway, here are the reviewer thank yous!

Dragon and Sword Master: If I told you, I'd ruin the story! Right? Didn't I tell you that you think too much? (laugh) (but your still allowed to think!) Thank you!

Kyo's little koneko: You think enough to review! Thanks!

Animesdbest: Thank you! And yes! Your right! 100 points to you, and a free mini parasol! You don't like it? How about a cookie? (smile)

Vorpal Dragon: That's good to hear! That's my fear – being confusing! I'm serious! And of course he doesn't like them! They're that bad guys, aren't they? (grin) Thank you for reviewing.

Indy: Ah, one more of my many fears. Going too fast. I've really got to watch that, haven't I? I tried to describe Krad a bit better. There aren't anymore important male characters, maybe one semi important one. But I did mention him somewhere already, so. You should be Ok. Cheers! (smile)

Chiyun221: Here's your update! Thanks for reviewing!

At time of writing, I've got about 35 reviews… I'm so happy! Cookies to all who updated! Until next time! Don't forget to review! Ciao!


	12. Chapter 11: Plans

I'm back! It's been ages again, hasn't it? Sorry. But I had a little writer's block on what to write next. I should be Ok now, though.

Dark: You'll just say that again next time you update.

Yuri: Yeah.

KK: …No I won't.

Dark: Oh sure you won't _now_.

Yuri: Just because we've told you.

KK: That's not it!

Dark and Yuri: (exchange glances) Yeah… right…

Disclaimer: Anything to do with DNAngel belongs to Yukiru Sugisaki. Not to me. But Yuri and Miki do, and so do the Blade Slashers and Kurosan! Yay!

Reviewer thanks are at the bottom again. Now, here's Chapter 11!

* * *

**

* * *

**

**Forgotten**

Chapter 11

Plans

Yuri opened her eyes. The sun was already shining into the room. Yuri yawned lazily, and looked around. "Wait a minute… Daisuke's room? What am I doing here?" She put a hand to her head. "The last thing I remember… is… Dark was fighting that blonde guy, Krad!"

All the scenes from the night before rushed into Yuri's head. She searched the room for a sign of Dark, but her eyes landed on Daisuke. He was still asleep, lying on the mattress by the bed.

Swinging her legs out from under the duvet, Yuri crouched by him. "Daisuke, are you Ok?"

Daisuke's eyes fluttered, and he mumbled, "Huh…?"

Yuri grabbed his hand, ignoring the aching that Daisuke was feeling. "Wake up!"

His red eyes suddenly opened wide. He pushed himself up with his other hand. "What's going… …Yuri?"

Yuri dropped the hand. "You're Ok? What about that Krad guy?"

"Oh… um… I guess he went home. Are you alright, Yuri? You fainted again."

Yuri blinked. "I did? Oh… oh yeah… but… I'm glad you're Ok!" Her face lit up with a smile, and without warning she lent forward and hugged him.

Daisuke blushed scarlet. _At least Dark isn't awake,_ a small part of him thought. He pushed the girl away. "Yeah, well, I've gone through worse things than that…"

"They're up!"

Daisuke and Yuri flashed their heads around to the doorway. There stood Emiko, beaming as usual. "M-Mom?" Daisuke said in surprise.

"I was so scared that you'd never wake up!" Emiko cried, and ran forward and hugged her son tight.

_How many hugs am I gonna get?_ Daisuke thought with a sigh. "Mom… I'm alright…" he managed to say. Yuri sat still, watching and smiling happily.

"You're Ok too, Yuri?" asked Emiko. When Yuri nodded, she continued, "Well, I bet you two are starving, so we'd better get you some breakfast." She let go of Daisuke and straightened. After a moment, the two teenagers stood up as well.

"A step ahead of you, Ms Emiko!" came To-To's cheery voice from the door.

* * *

"_No way_ are you using one of my bags!"

"But Risa…" Miki said, sighing. "You have so many…!"

The two girls were standing in the middle of Risa's large bedroom. Miki, having nothing but the clothes she had worn the night before, needed a bag to put her lunch in. Risa folded her arms. "They're all special to me," she argued. "This one here I got from my first friend and that one I bought at a sale. The one with beads on is from a store at the other side of Tokyo, and that one over there…"

Miki stared helplessly. "But Risa, they're just bags…"

"You won't get any from her," Riku said from the entrance. "You can use one of mine."

"Thank you so much, Riku! Thank you! Thank you!" Miki skipped away to choose one from Riku's room.

Risa turned from the red bag she was describing. "Huh? Why didn't she ask me?"

"It doesn't matter," said Riku, leaving the brightly decorated, pink room. "I just hope Yuri's alive, and that Dark didn't do anything."

"He would so not do anything to Yuri!" Risa shouted back as Riku left. "He just wouldn't!"

Riku rolled her eyes. "Just keep telling yourself that…"

* * *

Yuri munched on her cereal as she watched the TV news. The reporter was commenting on what once was Miki's apartment. "It seems that there was some sort of battle in this building," said the reporter, flicking back her brown hair. "The windows have all been smashed, and the doors broken down. It's a wonder that nobody noticed until this morning."

_That's true,_ Yuri thought. _Nobody did notice. Weird._

"Ready for school, Yuri?" Emiko asked her as she entered the kitchen carrying a brush. She softly combed Yuri's now shorter hair. "Ack, we really need to get this cut… we can put it in a ponytail for now…"

Yuri put her spoon into the empty bowl. She waited until Emiko had finished fixing her hair, and stood from the table. Daisuke was already in the hall. Grabbing a coat each, the two of them left.

On the way they met up with Miki and the Harada twins. Risa walked next to Yuri. "So… did you study for the maths quiz?"

"Maths quiz? What maths quiz?" Yuri cried. "Of course I didn't study! Oh, what am I going to do?"

"We were told to study ages ago, you probably weren't even there," Riku reassured her, glaring at her younger sister. "You'll be Ok. They can't expect too much from you."

"Yeah, but still…" Yuri said doubtfully as they turned the corner that marked halfway of their journey to school.

"Guys, we're gonna be late," Daisuke warned the four girls.

"LATE? I can't be late!" Risa panicked. "It'll ruin my reputation! We have to hurry!"

Miki put a hand on her head. "Oh for goodness sake. We'll be fine."

"No we won't!" Risa replied hotly. She ran ahead, and after exchanging looks the others followed at a run, too.

* * *

Later on, as the Niwas ate dinner, Yuri thought over her day at school. She had done terribly on the quiz, but she had expected that. What had disturbed her most was the blue haired boy that Daisuke was always with. Satoshi, she remembered was his name. He kept giving her strange looks when he thought she wasn't aware of him. He scared her a little.

To Yuri's left, Emiko was talking to Daisuke. "Was your day at school fine?" she asked. "Did your maths quiz go well?" Daisuke answered all her questions, until she ever so casually told him, "Oh, I sent a warning note today."

"What?" Daisuke exclaimed. "Mom, you're supposed to tell me first!"

"Oh sorry Dai. It must have slipped my mind."

Yuri listened to the conversation, and smiled to herself. She had missed following Dark the other night, but this time she was going to be right on time.

* * *

Breez interlocked her fingers. "So. Now that we are all together, we can set the proper plan into action. You know your parts?"

The Blade Slashers were assembled around the wood table. Breez sat at the head, Tash to her right and the two men to her left.

Tash nodded. "But what about _him_?"

They all knew what she meant by _him_. "He won't be a problem," Tash answered. "We'll choose a day when he's busy with his stealing business."

Tash nodded again in satisfaction. Hawk folded his arms, and Seth said nothing.

Breez grinned. "Then let us begin."

* * *

Done! That's the end of Chapter 11! Stay tuned for Chapter 12, yes?

InuyashaFangirl1-4: Thank you. I live in England. The 7th book just came out in April, and I read that last week. It's a little hard to get the books here. I either have to travel to London or order them off the internet.

Dragon and Sword Master: That's so nice of you! Thank you so much! (huggles)

Animesdbest: Thank you! A million bucks… what shall I do with that…? Oh, I know! I can buy a thousand choccie bars! …want one?

R&R! Let's try and get to 40! See you next chappie!


	13. Chapter 12: Unexpected

A/N: Hello! I am BACK! I has been such a long time now, hasn't it? I'm sorry, I had an evil exam (or two or three or nine), so I was very busy. But now I updated, so be happy again!

Dark: It's been a _month_.

Yuri: Months are long.

A/N: Nyah, well there wasn't much I could do. I had lots of work to do!

Disclaimer: The characters of DNAngel do not belong to me, they belong to Yukiru Sugisaki. Otherwise I'd be rich, famous… and Japanese.

* * *

**Forgotten**

Chapter 12

Unexpected

The wind ruffled Yuri's long hair as she stood behind the huge crowd that had assembled to watch Dark. She shivered in the night air. Dark hadn't even appeared yet. Why had she done this again?

To see Dark.

Why?

She wasn't really sure, so she had made up a reason – to see Dark and Daisuke in action.

She had managed to sneak out through the front door while Emiko had been seeing Dark off from Daisuke's room, and she had then run to the museum. She'd had to ask for directions along the way, but the kind townsfolk pointed her in the right direction, probably thinking she was another Dark fangirl.

It was no use. She wasn't going to see anything from back there. Perhaps the museum had a side door, or something. Or maybe she could reach it from the nearby building.

She smiled. Yes, she could get to the second floor from the restaurant's fire escape. She could see it from here. She made her way over confidently, walking through the bustling crowd.

* * *

A man cursed under his breath. How could that stupid girl be so hard to follow? He pulled his hat over his dark hair and pushed between the girls who were anxious to see Dark.

One noticed him.

"Hey." She nudged her friend. "What do you think of him?"

Her friend squealed. "Oh! He's almost as hot as Dark!"

He stopped. Were they talking about him? He looked behind him to see.

"Wow, he's gorgeous!" a different girl cried. The surrounding girls were all turning their gaze from the rooftop, wondering what was going on. There were more squeals, and a few sighs.

"He's so dreamy!" … "Do you think he's single?" … "Hey, Dark is way better than that!" … "Do you think he's a thief too?"

The man rolled his eyes, causing the girls to whisper. He was used to this. Unfortunately, he had been distracted, and no longer knew where the girl was. He frowned, and walked away from the museum.

* * *

It was a long jump. Yuri looked at the stair she was on to the window on the other side, then looked back again. A very long jump.

She swallowed, but took a few steps back. She had to make it. She paused for a while, but then dashed forward and leaped.

She flew across the gap, her skirt billowing under her coat. Her hands reached for the windowsill – and missed.

Yuri fell, and couldn't help but scream. It wasn't too far, but something told her that she wasn't going to escape with just a few bruises. The ground came nearer and nearer. Why had she just jumped off like that? She was going to fall into an alley where no-one would see her. No-one would know she was dead.

Her outstretched hands caught hold of something on the wall. She gripped it tight, and, noticing a window below, swung in. Despite herself, she laughed. At that point in time, she felt so much like Dark.

* * *

It was an easy job. Dark ran up through a set of stairs, having already stolen the Ruby Cross. He just needed to get on the roof and then fly home.

But it was never easy.

He kicked the roof door down, and stood close to the door so that the guards couldn't see him. "Wiz!" he called.

"Ah, you're using your usual means of escape?" a bored voice said.

Dark turned and gave the commander a lop-sided smile. "Of course. Expect anything less?"

Satoshi was leaning against the entrance to the air conditioning. His expression didn't change as he answered, "It's getting old, Dark."

Dark snorted. "Its never old when I'm around." He looked away, and, without warning, ran forward and jumped off the roof right in front of the amazed crowd. Wiz came from nowhere and became his wings, and Dark grinned at Satoshi. "Now its time for me to go, commander!"

He was about to leave, when he froze. At the doorway that he had exited the museum was…

_Yuri!_

Yuri was gasping from running up the stairs. Now she could finally see Dark getting away with stealing! She gave him a small smile and walked onto the roof.

"Yuri, what are you doing here?" Dark shouted at her.

Yuri blinked. "To see you," she replied, deciding it was a good enough answer.

Satoshi raised his eyebrows. "I see," he said quietly.

Yuri noticed him. "Satoshi? What are you doing-?"

"It doesn't matter," Dark interrupted her. "You have to go home. Now."

Yuri walked forward, the wind stronger then before and pulling at her long skirt and ponytail. "But why?" she asked, her eyes large in curiosity.

Dark landed on the roof again, deciding that he would have to take her home by force. "Because—"

He didn't get any further, because a flash of light behind Yuri had stopped him in his tracks. He managed to see a mass of messy black-blue hair and a glinting smile before there was another flash.

And the mystery man and Yuri had vanished.

* * *

A/N: Cliffhanger! Terrible cliffhanger! Well, terrible for you, that is. The writers love them! That's me, of course.

I've read volume 8 now! So I'm further in the story then I was. Isn't that great? Heh, you don't need to answer that.

Thank you to:

Dragon and Sword Master: Thanks very much, I try my best!

Animesdbest: Yeah! That would be so much fun!

Sango Twin: I'm so glad you like it!

Come on, all you guys out there! Review review review! Please, review! Its quick and easy to do, and I'll give you a lollipop!

KK


End file.
